The program has been developed with the following main objectives: (1) To establish a procurement and storage center for normal human prostate tissue, as well as tissues from malignant and benign prostatic tumors. (2) To obtain and store sera from patients whose tissues are collected in the center. (3) To collect and store clinical information on patients whose tissues are stored in the center. (4) To distribute viable, sterile tissues, as indicated in (1) , to the investigators through the facililty of the National Prostatic Cancer Project. (5) To collect and distribute tissues from seminal vessicles, testes, etc., in accordance with future needs of individual investigators.